Loving You Once is Enough: Rewritten
by Stolideux
Summary: AU! It only took one moment for Haruhi's life to literally turn upside down, now she finds herself living a life she never dreamed of having. With family she never knew she had, she faces a new world where fame and fortune matters. The only thing left for her to do is piece back all the things that she lost; her memories and the love she thought to be forever lost. KYOHARU
1. Chapter 1 : Loss and Promises

**Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it? Well I for one thinks it' been a while since I last check my fanfiction account and even try and browse any stories from his website. And finally after countless months of long reflection and inspiration hunting, I finally decided to revamp this story! This is afterall, my very first fanfiction so this story has a special place in my heart. Cheesy I know but I'm not going to deny. I am entitled to be rather sentimental over somethings right?**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: There will be major changes in this story. I'm planning on making the story itself more detailed and more in-dept. The character's development will be more highlighted that MIGHT result to OOCs. This story will be completely different yet similar to the original version of the story. If this doesn't bother you at all then please by all means proceed!**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna spare all of you guys with all my aimless rambling and just get on the chapter.**

 **So, without further ado, I hereby present you Chapter 1:**

 **Warning(s): Semi-AU**

 **Adult!Character**

 **UnBeta-ed**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host club, it belongs to its rightful owners. I am only practicing my right to make stories based on the series to my own DISCRETION, in my FANFICTION. I hope that fellow fans of the pairings that will be showcased in this stories will enjoy this!**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Loss and Promises**

* * *

 **HARUHI FUJIOKA** prided herself as a normal Japanese citizen, albeit just a little bit on the opinionate part of the society if she may say so herself. Growing up in a middle-class family she knew what she had and how contented she was with it. Though just like everyone else, she had her share of pain and sadness from the harsh dealt of life. At a young age, she had lost her father—so caring and diligent far too soon. And thus, sparked yet another milestone in her younger life, forced to grow up faster, she has drilled it into her head to do whatever it takes to help her mother to provide for the two of them, if not, then just stay out of the way and try not to burden her mother much more than she had done.

Never did her mother saw her as burden though, for Fujioka Kotoko, Haruhi is the embodiment of the perfect daughter any parent could ever want. They were a simple Mother and child, alone in the world fighting everyday just to get by day by day.

Or so young Haruhi thought.

…

At 16, armed with her brain and a no nonsense personality Haruhi won a scholarship to attend one of the biggest and prestigious academy in the country. A school where only the best and the rich are found; Ouran Academy.

And by twist of luck, managed to bring herself into the company of school's famous Host Club by accidentally breaking a million dollar vase. And thus she was thrown into yet another adventure that had defined and proved that in the world, even the most simple person can make a big difference.

Years after that, at the ripe age of 22 Haruhi thought that she can make that mark. Yet fate is still not done with her. She had to literally crawl herself to finish her schooling—gain a scholarship in Tokyo University at the same time support her mother. Yet it did not deter her to push through, she didn't endure all of this to just give up when all of her dreams are almost at hand. Even if she had to sacrifice everything she won't stop.

God knows she had sacrificed enough to just give up just like that.

…

* * *

"Will you be alright on your own Haruhi? I mean it's raining cats and dogs out there." An elderly woman asked.

Haruhi smiled the elderly woman and assured her that she's going to be alright. "I'm fine Inoue-san, my mom is picking me up in a bit and I'll be late for my next job if I don't get a move on."

"Well if you say so. Just be careful alright?"

"I will."

Picking up her things, Haruhi stuffed all her review material to her worn but sturdy backpack and shuffled out from the review center. She bit back a wince at the dreary weather, Inoue was right the rain doesn't look like it will stop any time soon. Idly, she wondered where her Mom is right now when she heard a familiar car horn. Smiling, she burst into the unrelenting rain and ran to the passenger side of the car.

"Whew… Some rain huh?" Haruhi shifted on her seat, adjusting her things before throwing it on the backseat of the car.

"I know. I thought I was going to be late." Kotoko smiled at her daughter before handing her a towel.

"So how was work Mom?"

"Oh the same as always, I'm trying to put a move on my current case." She paused. "Nothing like the usual I get that's for sure." She continued as she put the car into gear and joining the endless queue of car along the road.

Haruhi hummed, intrigued with her mother's current case. "How different?" she asked. "Nothing like the divorce cases that you usually get I presume?"

Kotoko let out a soft chuckle at her daughter insight. "Very different, I was really at loss when I first receive the case a couple of weeks ago to be honest. It's a case that is mostly given to the lawyers specializing in criminal law."

"So it's a criminal case then?" Haruhi pressed on.

Kotoko only nodded.

Criminal law, as interesting as it sound never really appealed to the young aspiring lawyer. Haruhi was more inclined to the legal manners—more on the merger and acquisition part of law. But Haruhi saw it fit to find out what her mother is doing right now.

"So have you heard from your Highschool friends dear?"

Haruhi blinked, finding herself speechless all of the sudden. Sighing, she turned herself and watched the pelting raindrops hitting against the car's windshield.

"None."

It's been nearly half a year since she last heard from her Highschool friends. The last ones were shared with the Hitachiin twins. Not that it troubled Haruhi even for a little bit. She didn't expect any of the men of the Host Club to keep up with her. They have their own lives to live right now.

The last she heard about Hunny and Mori-senpai is that the two of them took control of their family company a couple of months back and is out of the country to finish some documents of something.

The twins are currently in Paris, finishing their Fashion Design degree and is preparing on taking over their mother's fashion clothing line.

A small smile appeared on her lips. She remembered the last conversation she had with Hikaru and Kaoru. They were both equally excited over it.

Tamaki is well Tamaki. She didn't know what the blonde is doing right now to be honest. But if her assumptions are correct, he is learning to run his family's big ass conglomerate or something along that line.

And as for Ootori Kyoya…

She snapped out from her reverie when she saw the object of her thoughts in the big screen on top of some building. As always Ootori Kyoya looked regal as she remembers him to be. Smiling softly on the camera yet Haruhi can see that the smile never reached his onyx eyes.

She willed herself to look away from the screen as the two Fujioka continued to trek the busy streets of the Tokyo.

"Are you alright dear?" Kotoko asked her daughter as they stopped on the red light. She saw the empty look on her daughter's face when they passed the screen where Haruhi saw Ootori Kyoya.

"I'm fine mom."Haruhi replied, a forced smile gracing her visage. It didn't convince her mother though; the older of the two then grabbed Haruhi's hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to hide it from me dear. I would be blind if I didn't know what you had with that young man back then."

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "I'm fine mom really. It's in the past. It wouldn't have worked out even if he stayed…"

Kotoko looked like she was going to retort but decided against it and just settled with squeezing her daughter's hand reassuringly.

"Alright. But you know that no matter happen you have me alright?"

Haruhi nodded.

"But I want you to always take care of yourself even when I'm not there." Kotoko's voice suddenly turned somber as the mother and daughter stared at each other.

"I will Mom." Haruhi smiled.

"I love you Haruhi… never forget that." Kotoko smiled before leaning over before placing a loving kiss on Haruhi's forehead.

Neither did they know that it would be the last affectionate gesture that they will do to each other.

…

Kotoko smiled at Haruhi and turned back to the steering wheel just in time for the red light to lift. Stepping on the gas pedal, the Fujioka matriarch slowly eased her way to the center of the intersection when Haruhi noticed something.

"MOM!" Haruhi yelled when she caught sight of a big truck zooming from the left side.

Kotoko desperately tried to maneuver the car out of the way when Haruhi felt the truck struck her side of the car. Screaming, Kotoko quickly flung herself to cover her daughter before and everything turned black.

* * *

Haruhi when she came to felt like she was floating, she could hear frantic voice but couldn't make out what they were saying. It's like their voices where muffled and talking in another language. Prying her eyes open she was greeted with flashing lights and blurred figures of people hovering all over her.

Everything was blurred and she can't find the energy to move.

 _"She's conscious!"_

 _"Hey there, don't worry you're gonna be alright. Just hang on we're gonna get you out of her and fix you up al-"_

The voice drawled on, yet Haruhi can't understand. Black spots littered her limited vision before she succumbed into unconsciousness, with only one thing on her mind;

 _Where's Mom?_

 _Is Mom alright?_

…

* * *

In the prominent part of Tokyo, two people, a man and a woman sat quietly in front of each other in the comfort of a warm fire while drinking tea. Both where engaged in a casual chat about the most trivial things.

The woman with brunette hair that was tied in sophisticated French twisted smiled at the older man.

"I trust that you're doing well father."

The older man with raven hair littered with a couple of graying hair nodded back. He wore a sleek tailored suit as he sat comfortably in front of the woman.

"I'm doing alright Saeko. The years had been good to me."

"I'm glad to hear that father. It's been a while since we last sat like this. The last one is after…" the woman now named Saeko paused. "Mom's death."

The man let out a long sigh before turned his gaze back to his daughter. "Yes it's been a long time… I just wished that things would have gone differently in our family. This old man had his own share of wrong decisions that he would give everything to fix."

"But you can still fix it father." Saeko mumbled, her eyes finding itself on the big portrait mounted on the wall just above the fireplace but she mostly stared at the gentle smile of the much younger woman painted right next to her painted self.

"We can still fix it…" she reached out to her father's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Mother would have wanted it."

Kurosaki Mamoru's chocolate eyes stared at his oldest daughter and nodded. He was just about to reply when suddenly a knock sounded from the study's door.

A disgruntled man immediately entered and looked at the two, a wireless phone in hand.

"What is it Tanaka?"

"Master Mamoru… Mistress Saeko… it's Mistress Kotoko…"

"There has been an accident."

…

* * *

 _ **BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**_

The constant beeping sound slowly aroused Haruhi from unconsciousness. The beeping noise coupled with other whishing and clicking sound didn't do anything else but slightly annoy her.

Slowly, she tried assessing herself despite feeling so tired and weary. All energy seemed to leave her as she can't move even the slightest bit. Though she noticed that her mouth felt rather full, but she didn't mind it. She was so tired to actually raise any complaints. Her mind was still fuzzy and she had a hard time collecting her thoughts when she heard soft hushed voice from somewhere. Her eyes kept itself closed as she doesn't have the energy to even try to open it even for a slighted bit. She just resorted to just try and listen.

"How is she?"

It was a voice of man, Haruhi didn't recognize.

"She's stable at the moment. But she's not out of the woods yet I'm afraid."

Out of the woods? Haruhi thought. What happened to her? Her memory seemed to fail her as she can't recall what had caused this to her.

Idly, she noticed a hand holding hers and squeezing them gently. Instinctively, Haruhi mustered all the energy and tried to squeeze back, but her hand refused to move.

"But she is going to be alright right?"

Another voice, this time a woman.

"I'm very confident that she's going to be alright. She's a fighter. She'll pull through."

A sense of anxiety grew at the bottom of Haruhi's gut. She was confused and weak. She didn't like it all, so with another attempt, she mustered all the strength that she can and tried to move her hand. This time, her body didn't fail her as a small movement was made.

Haruhi then felt frantic movements around her the moment she was able to move her hand. The hand that was squeezing hers, gripped her hand with vigor.

"Haruhi? Haruhi dear? Can you me?" The woman's voice coaxed Haruhi and she squeezed back. That one movement had drained all the energy Haruhi had at the moment and slowly she was once again welcomed by sweet unconsciousness.

…

* * *

When Saeko and Mamoru Kurosaki arrived at the Hospital, they were an emotional wreck. That one phone call felt like a death sentence for the two Kurosaki's. Immediately, they looked for the reception area and asked about one Fujioka Kotoko.

They weren't ready to what they saw when the nurses lead them to the ICU wards of the Hospital. There they saw Kotoko, hooked up to a number of machines. They almost didn't recognize her from the injuries that she had suffered. The fact that the doctor had been honest with them that Kotoko will not be able to last any longer do nothing to else their pain.

Mamoru was definitely not ready. He felt his knees go weak and had to lean over to his daughter and avoid going down to his knees. His lovely daughter, his smart and charming youngest daughter… It pained him so dearly to see her in such state.

Slowly, he and Saeko walked right next to her and he grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He fought the tears at bay and leaned down and pressed a kiss on Kotoko's temple.

"…Dad…"

Mamoru shifted immediately and for the first time in years, two identical chocolate colored eyes met each other once again.

"Oh Kotoko… My daughter… I'm so sorry."

Kotoko forced a smile at the sight of her father and tears started to fall from her eyes. It was wiped by another pair of hands and she saw her older sister.

"Saeko…" she rasped.

"Shss… It's okay 'Toko-chan. We're here…" Saeko reassured, desperately fighting back the tears as well.

"I'm so sorry Dad… I'm so sorry…" Kotoko sobbed, despite her injuries.

"No… You don't have any to apologize for. Everything is forgiven."

Kotoko continued to sob. "I'm so sorry Dad… S-Saeko. Please…" her voice was reduced to a whisper.

"Please t-take… care of Haruhi…" she whispered desperately.

Mamoru stared at her daughter and nodded. He knew that they were at a time limit. He knew that it was only a matter of time.

"I will… We will… Please Kotoko. Hang on." Mamoru pleaded. Saeko was openly sobbing and hugging her disgruntled father and holding her dying sister's hand.

"I love you Dad… Saeko… Please… tell Haruhi… I love her." Kotoko whispered, a small ghost of a smile graced her pale features before her eyes slid shut…

Never to open again.

Mamoru sobbed, dropping to his knees and gripped his daughter's hand. Shakily, he leaned over once again and kissed Kotoko's forehead and hand in grief.

"I promise you my dear Kotoko…"

…

* * *

 **AND CUT! Rewrite is finally here! Major changes had occurred in this rewrite that I hope won't bother anyone. I was re-reading the first story and I was 'this' close in slapping myself HARD. I mean I can't believe I wrote all those stuff! Too many loopholes not to mention confusing. So I re-plotted the whole story but still it will remain true to the original plot, though there will be changes and difference between the first story and this.**

 **Please tell what you think about the first chapter. I really need to know if the whole re-plotting thing was worth it.**  
 **Next chapter will be posted SOON! I just need to know what you guys think about this, it depends really if I'm posting the next chapter.**

 **But nonetheless, thank you for your patience and I hope I didn't make this too bad for all of you.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-stolideux (formerly;xDarkxKurokox)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Gaps

**Important Note: There will be major changes in the story. Elements from the original story will be changed and tweaked to fit the new plot. But But the it will still be the same albeit with the changes and all. Will focus more on the character's development and more in deep with the story. Characters will of course be OOC. OOC always comes with character development. Though I'll do my best not to sway too far from the character's canon personalities.**

 **Warning(s): Alternate Universe**

 **Adult!Characters**

 **UnBeta-ed**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, it belongs to its rightful owners. I am only practicing my rights to make stories based on the series to my DISCRETION, in my FANFICTION. I hope that fellow fans of the pairings that will be showcased in the this story will enjoy this.**

 **R &R**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Gaps**_

* * *

 **IT'S** been a roughly two weeks when that fateful night happened and claimed the life of one Fujioka Kotoko (nee Kurosaki). Yet Mamoru and Saeko Kurosaki are still grieving. The pain of losing a daughter and sister can never measure to anything. The only thing that had kept the two Kurosaki from wallowing in grief is the fact that Haruhi still breathes, the last connection they have to Kotoko.

And thus, Saeko and Mamoru had kept a vigil and close watch to the youngest addition to the family.

Mamoru and Saeko were completely at awe the moment they laid their eyes on the unconscious figure of Haruhi. She had Kotoko's features but she resembled Mamoru's late wife so greatly that Mamoru thought he was staring at his wife sleeping face.

The heart shape face she clearly inherited from her mother and grandmother, the hair, the long lashes and the petite body. They wondered what her eye color would be like. Will it be brown like Mamoru's or will it be green like Kurosaki Kaori's?

It didn't lessen the worry that they have been feeling for the last couple of weeks for Haruhi. Her last respond was two weeks ago, the day her mother died. Saeko didn't know how this young lady would react the moment she finds out that her mother is gone.

She stared once again at the unconscious girl and tried not to look at her condition. Her face was bruised and scratched but nonetheless healing perfectly. But what really worries her is that Haruhi is still not able to breathe on her own. The doctor's had informed them that her lungs had been badly damaged that it will take a while before she can breathe on her own. A breathing tube was still attached to Haruhi making sure that she was well ventilated. Her right leg had been broken in three parts due to being crushed under the car while her left knee has been dislocated. Haruhi would need weeks for rehabilitation before she can walk again.

Internal hemorrhaging had been the biggest concern of the doctors when Haruhi was first brought there. But the biggest one was her cranial hemorrhage that resulted Haruhi to be put on a medically induced coma for a week which she was taken out a couple of days ago.

Saeko hoped that Haruhi would wake soon. Her father has been desperate and plagued with worry for her granddaughter, his heiress.

Saeko smiled, it was nice to see her father slowly adapting to the over-protective grandfather over Haruhi. She herself was pretty sure that she can be the dotting auntie to this young lady.

If only Haruhi would just wake…

…

* * *

 _BEEP… BEEP… BEEEP…_

It was the same constant and annoying beeping that slowly woke Haruhi from unconsciousness. But this time, instead of the numb feeling, she felt her whole body was on fire. Though her mind was still fuzzy, she willed any part of her body move. Slowly she could feel movement from her right hand and she can slightly move her eyelid. The gentle hand that over hers was still there and had gripped her hand once again. Again, she coaxed her hand to move and she manages to squeeze the hand in return.

"…Haruhi?"

It was a male voice. She recalled the deep baritone when she was last conscious of her surroundings. The voice was deep yet it calmed Haruhi to an extent.

Slowly, she pried her eyes open but only manage to open them half way. Bright light assaulted her blurred vision forcing her to abruptly close her eyes again and adjust.

Again she opened her eyes and lazily swept across the room that she was in. Her eyes then zeroed in to the smiling face of a middle aged man with warm brown eyes. She blinked once again and the blurriness of her vision continued to lessen.

Finally after a couple of tries, she finally can make out the features of the man. The man looked like he was in his late 50's with warm brown eyes that looked so much like hers. His hair was jet black dusted with some graying hair.

She looked the other way and found another figure seating not too far from the man. She was around her early 30's with brunette hair and green eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake." The woman smiled at her, her hand brushing over her forehead. She could feel the something covering the side of her head which she assumed to be bandages.

"We were so worried…" The man said, pressing his lips against her hand that he has.

Haruhi blinked at them, confused. _How long was she asleep? How come she can't move her head and what happened to her?_ Questions filled her exhausted mind yet she fought the sudden fatigue that she was feeling.

She took a deep breathe from her nose, when she finally noticed why her mouth felt full. There was something in her mouth and down to her throat.

 _What happened to her?_

Panic and anxiety swept all over her as she looked around her frantically. She ignored the rapid beeping of the machines around her. She didn't notice the doctors and nurses appearing out of nowhere and was working on her.

She kept her eyes on the man and woman who are now looking at her with deep worry.

 _Who are they?_

She continued to panic before slowly she felt herself calm and let herself down to her bed. She sleepily looked around her and stared once again at the two people who are now huddled next to her.

"Hey there… It's okay. You're alright…" the woman smiled at her as she brushes her fingers against her forehead.

"I'm Saeko Kurosaki. I'm your aunt." The woman introduced herself in hushed tones. Haruhi nodded slightly as far as her neck brace allowed her.

"I'm Mamoru Kurosaki." The man introduced himself with a soft smile on his face. "I'm your grandfather."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she stared at the two people next to her. She looked at the two people not really knowing what to think. She wanted to say something, but the breathing tube is hindering her in doing so. She lifted her hand and pointed at the mouth piece.

Saeko smiled and held her down, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. But we can't remove that yet. Not until the doctor says we can."

Haruhi just nodded dejectedly. By then it was getting harder to stay awake and slowly she closed her eyes and fell asleep once again.

…

Saeko smiled softly as she watched her niece fall asleep once again. A big part of her worry has been lifted from her chest. At least she knew that Haruhi's going to be alright.

She looked at her father still smiling. The Kurosaki patriarch was smiling as well.

"She has yours and Kotoko's eyes Dad." Saeko commented, her green eyes sparking in mirth.

"That she is. But I could care less what her eye color was if you asked me." Mamoru sighed, leaning back to the high back chair that he has been sitting on. "I'm just glad that she's awake and alright."

Saeko's face fell slightly; eyes' darting back to Haruhi's sleeping form. "I'm worried on how she would react when she found out Kotoko is gone…" she mumbled somberly. No child should experience the pain of losing a parent.

"We just have to be there to support her all the way. It's not going to be easy on her. If I'm not mistaken, Kotoko lost her husband when Haruhi is still a mere toddler meaning that Kotoko is only Haruhi knew." Mamoru replied, lips pursed in a thin line. "She had to understand that she's not going to be alone after all of this. That she has the two of us to depend on."

Saeko smirked, snorting lightly. "I highly doubt that. I can already see that Haruhi is an independent young lady." She leaned over her father's shoulder, sighing softly. "I'm sure she's going to be just fine."

…

* * *

The next time Haruhi came to, she was alone in her room. Realizing that she still has this blasted breathing tube shoved down her throat she groaned. She couldn't wait to have this damnable equipment out from her body.

Sighing, she looked around her room once more, grateful that her bed was elevated to slightly. With her head movement restrained by the neck brace, staring at the cream colored ceiling is bound to get old in a couple of minutes.

She thought back about herself in the past couple of weeks. Willing herself into remembering what had happened to her to land herself in this situation. She can hardly remember anything prior to what happened. It's like this huge gap in her mind, a void. All she could remember was walking out from the review center and then boarding a vehicle then after that… nothing.

It's very frustrating really. She hated when she has no idea on what is happening. She prided herself to keep herself and anything that is connected to her under control. And now, it's like her world has turned literally upside down. She could remember being a law student, her age ,her name…

Her Name? Well it's Haruhi. But Haruhi what? Just Haruhi?

She then thought about Mamoru and Saeko Kurosaki, they claimed that they are her grandfather and aunt respectively. Then she's Haruhi Kurosaki then? How come she never remembered them? She must have hit her head harder than she thought.

She was pried away from her inner musings when she heard her door opening and saw her aunt Saeko smiling at her.

"Good Morning Haruhi. How are you feeling?" she greeted her brightly, before she pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. The gesture felt oddly familiar and she welcomed it.

Again Haruhi could only reply with a slight nod.

"Must be hard not to be able to speak doesn't it?" Saeko asked, chuckling.

Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

"Here I guess this can be an alternative for you to communicate until we can remove your breathing tube." Saeko said before placing a small white board and marker on Haruhi's lap.

Haruhi blinked before she took the items and began writing furiously on it.

 _When can they remove this thing? It's very uncomfortable!_

"Well I was talking to you doctor earlier and he said that they can remove the breathing tube tomorrow early in the morning." Saeko replied with a smile.

Haruhi quickly erased the writings and wrote something again.

 _Good. So… Are you really my Aunt?_

Saeko nodded. "Yep. I'm your aunt."

Haruhi adapted a contemplating look on her face before she nodded slightly and started writing again when Mamoru made an appearance and sat right next to Saeko.

 _Can you tell what happened to me? I can't remember._

Saeko and Mamoru shared a brief look with each other before regarding Haruhi once again.

"You were in an accident Haruhi. An out of control truck slammed into the car that you were riding in with your mother."

Haruhi's eyes widened. Furiously, she wrote something again and showed it.

 _My mother?_

Saeko then looked at Haruhi worriedly. Now that she remembered it, Haruhi never asked about her mother earlier. She had expected her to demand where Kotoko is. But now, a sense of dread washed over her as she studied Haruhi's confused eyes.

"Yes. Your mother, Kotoko." Mamoru answered with a low voice.

Saeko threw her father a very concerned look before she scooted closer to Haruhi and holding her hand. If there's any time to tell Haruhi what happened to Kotoko, now would be the right time. Though Saeko dreaded to tell her what happened.

"Listen to me Haruhi. Kotoko, my sister and you were together in the car when you were hit by that truck…"

By then, Haruhi was rapidly losing color and is starting to shake. Her breathing was becoming erratic as she was unconsciously fighting the ventilator.

"Haruhi… Kotoko is gone. She died trying to protect you."

Angry tears sprang from Haruhi's eyes as she stared at Saeko in horror. No, that can't be true! She can't remember anything about her. She had a mother? And now she's gone?

She shakily reached for the white board and wrote.

 _I have a mother?_

Saeko and Mamoru stared at Haruhi in shock. They were about to say something when suddenly Haruhi when rigid and started shaking uncontrollably on her bed.

Immediately, Mamoru pressed the distress button and pretty soon doctors and nurses rushed in went to work on his granddaughter.

But if there's one thing eating his mind right now. It was Haruhi's last question. She doesn't remember Kotoko. She can't remember his daughter. Kotoko's daughter can't remember her.

…

* * *

It wasn't long before Haruhi again awoke. This time she was not alone. There was a doctor standing at the end of her bed, her grandfather and aunt was sitting right next to her bed and is talking in hushed tones. Then she noticed that finally there was nothing in her mouth, the breathing tube was gone and was replaced by an oxygen mask.

"Auntie?" her voice sounded hoarse and raspy, the result of not using them for a couple of weeks.

Saeko jumped from her seat and turned to Haruhi, a small relieved smile on her features.

"Haruhi… Goodness. You gave us quite a scare."

Haruhi didn't reply and just looked at her.

"Hello there Haruhi. Is it alright if I ask you a couple of question?"

Haruhi nodded, absentmindedly.

"What's you name?"

"Haruhi…" she paused, her forehead slightly scrunching in thought.

"Just Haruhi?" The doctor pressed.

"I can't remember my last name. But I know my name is Haruhi."

The doctor nodded, scratching something on his clipboard before asking her another question.

"Do you remember the day you had your accident?"

Haruhi was quiet for a little bit, thinking hard the things that her mind allowed her to recall.

"I remember going to my part time job…then going to the review center for the bar exams…it was raining I think. Then I boarded a vehicle. I can't remember what kind and then nothing… I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. Please don't strain yourself too much in remembering. I'm confident that everything will return back to you in time." The doctor said, while Haruhi took some small sips of water that was offered to her by her grandfather.

…

* * *

"How is she?" Mamoru questioned, his brown eyes darkening in deep concern.

"She's doing quite well and is recovering at a steady rate. She had a mild seizure earlier but we managed to calm her. It seems like she's thinking too much the past couple of days and it put unnecessary stress on her body. I suggest that you refrain from mentioning anything remotely stressful to her for a while."

"What about her memory gaps? Why can't she remember her mother?" Saeko asked again.

"The brain is very sensitive and mysterious part of the human body I'm afraid, Ms. Kurosaki. But judging from her answers to my questions, she seems to recall everything prior to the accident except for the couple hours before the accident happened. And about the memory lapses that she have concerning her mother. There is a high probability that due to her head trauma a part of her memory that contains her mother is damaged. It is very hard to pin point how this happened."

"But she will remember it right?"

"It's too soon to tell Mr. Kurosaki. But most cases like this are only temporary. Family members can stimulate the memory by showing the patient things that could make them remember, in Haruhi's case, anything that can remind her of her mother." The doctor paused. "I'll be honest with you; the reaction to these triggers varies from patient to patient. Some react positively while some… well it can be very painful. So I suggest that you keep a close eye on her. Don't let her strain herself too much with remembering. One memory at a time is suggested. And in time she will remember all the things that she had forgotten."

…

* * *

"So I guess I have amnesia then?" Haruhi asked softly as Mamoru and Saeko took their places right next to her.

Mamoru reached out to Haruhi and patted her hand with his. "Don't worry my child. In time you will remember. We'll be here to help you in every step of the way."

Haruhi's eyes were brimming in tears as her grandfather held on her. The idea of losing her mother had impacted her more that she would have thought it would. "I'm sorry for crying…" she sniffed. "It's just that I don't know why I am crying. I can't remember my mother but it felt like a part of me was suddenly ripped from me." She mumbled, she clung to her grandfather's sleeve and looked away.

"It's alright Haruhi. It's alright. Kotoko is you mother. Even if you can't remember her…" Mamoru placed his hand over Haruhi's chest where her heart is. "The heart knows what you have lost."

"How come I'm crying over someone who I can barely remember?" Haruhi sobbed softly, still refusing to meet her grandfather's eyes.

"I guess that's just how we humans are. Our heart knows things that the mind can never tell."

* * *

 **Chapter done!**

 **First off, I would like to thank everyone who gave my story a second chance and read it. I was not expecting a single review to be honest. Heck, I'm not even sure if people will read this crap. But you guys never cease to amaze me, and for that I thank you!**

 **So what do you guys think about this chapter? I know the story's build up is slow but it's necessary. The story will pick up pace in a chapter or so. I have already written the next chapter and I'm just proofreading it again to check for any mistakes that I can spot and change it. Please note that I am not a native English speaker, and my vocabulary of the world's vernacular language is limited. I am still learning and everything.**

 **And I really want know what you think about this chapter or the story so far. Just a little feedback guys nothing too much. Though I write for my own personal pleasure, something I get quite serious to what other people think about my stories. So please if would be so kind, to drop a review after reading? It woul mean so much for me!**

 **Thank you very much! And I'll see you soon!**

 **stolideux**


	3. Chapter 3 : What It Should had Been

IMPORTANT NOTE: There will be major changes in the story. Elements from the original story will be changed and tweaked to fit the new plot. But it will still be the same, albeit with the changes and all. It will focus more on the character's development and more in deep with the story. Characters will of course be OOC, this is Fanfiction afterall. OOC always comes with character development. Though I'll do my best not to sway too far from the character's canon personalities.

WARNING (S): Alternate Universe  
Adult! Characters  
Rating: T+ (Rating might go up)  
UnBeta-ed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, it belongs to its rightful owners. I am only practicing my rights to make stories based on the series to my DISCRETION, in my FANFICTION. I hope that fellow fans of the pairings that will be showcased in this story will enjoy this.

R&R

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: What it should had been**_

…

* * *

 **IF THERE'S** one thing that Haruhi hated with everything that had happened to her? It's neither the injuries nor the partial amnesia that she has, but the rehabilitation phase.

It was tough to gain control of her legs once again, she felt helpless and frustrated. It's like learning to walk once again like a baby. Though she was still ways from a complete recovery it was still a big difference since the accident. It was a good thing that her grandfather and aunt were there for her even if she's confused most of the time.

Learning that she had other family besides her mother was a strange thing for her. Even if she can't remember her mother, she knew that she had lived with her, her whole life. But now she now has two other people that she can call her family.

Haruhi find her aunt Saeko peculiar. Not in a bad way mind you, it's just that she can't really know what the woman is thinking. An enigma of some sort, yet she wouldn't have her any different. She found out that she was a widow and was never able to bare any children, which was really hard for anyone especially women. But Haruhi never saw any implication that she was saddened over it. Maybe in the past but right now, her aunt seemed content in babying her like she was her own daughter.

On the other hand, there is Mamoru Kurosaki. At first glance one would think twice before striking a conversation with him. He looked so intimidating and imposing yet he was a good man, a gentleman truly at heart. Though sometimes, Haruhi would think that behind those wise eyes is a man who had learned things mostly the hard way. Sometimes, Haruhi would see her grandfather looking at her sadly like he was longing to do something.

Slowly she found herself warming up to her new family. It didn't need much effort from her to be honest. And in a quick while she can't even imagine a life without them, even if she lived 21 years of her life without them. But now she can spend the next twenty or so with them.

She also learned about the Kurosaki family at the same time. It appears to be that the Kurosaki family is from a line of old and prominent family just like the Haninozuka and Morinozuka. Not only that the family is old and influential, it is also filthy rich, rich enough to be at par with the Suoh's and Ootori's.

The Kurosaki owns many subsidiary companies all over the world. The main family business deals with mergers and acquisitions and construction. But it deals with practically anything except for medicine or media.

It was overwhelming at know that her family had all of this all along. She idly wondered what drove her mother into leaving these entire behind. Not that she was complaining with how her life had turned out, but she can't help but think.

She had all the time to digest everything, afterall she just managed to get used to the new name that she will be using from now on.

Haruhi Kurosaki. The name rolled pleasantly on her tongue, and finally she had something to fill the empty void inside her mind about her name. Haruhi Kurosaki, it has a nice ring on it. Though she hadn't had any idea on how her grandfather and aunt managed to do that.

 _'Maybe they faked my death or something.'_

Haruhi shrugged the thought away and focused back on her task at hand, walking.

It was hard but it's necessary. She didn't want to be stuck inside the hospital any longer. If she could have her way, she would have ditched this place the moment she woke up.

"Alright Miss Kurosaki, just two more laps and we're done for the day." Her physical therapist coaxed her once more, mumbling Haruhi grabbed the support bars and started walking once again. Oh how she longed to be free from these torture sessions.

…

* * *

"Tough day I presume?" Mamoru asked his granddaughter, his eyes shining in mirth before handing the sweating brunette a towel.

Haruhi threw her grandfather a grateful look before she plopped down to her hospital bed. "I can't understand why I have to attend those physical therapy sessions grandpa. It's pure torture!"

Mamoru let out a hearty laughter and shook his head at Haruhi. "Oh don't fret dear, you'll be out of here in on time. And you need all the rehab that you need. Especially with those legs of yours."

Haruhi pouted and rubbed her braced left knee and stared blankly at her casted right leg. "How long? I really need to catch up with my studies grandpa." Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi you've been in a fatal accident almost three weeks ago and are just starting to recover. You're entitled to have a break from your studies. And judging from your scores, you won't need to put too much effort in catching up with what you are missing." Mamoru smirked, winking.

Haruhi groaned and rolled to down to her stomach, mindful of her still sore ribs. "At least let me notify the school and the review center… jeez."

"Done and done. You don't have to worry about anything except recovering Haruhi." Saeko's chirpy voice garnered Haruhi's attention making the brunette beam at her aunt.

"How was rehab?"

Haruhi just groaned.

…

* * *

Haruhi stared at her reflection in awe. She could hardly recognize the person who is staring right back at her. She was wearing a pale blue sundress that hugs her figure in just the right places. She didn't want to get started on the material the dress is made of, but one thing is for sure. This dress is expensive.

But aside from the pretty dress that she was wearing, Haruhi is looking at an injured and exhausted looking young lady that is herself. The heavy bandages that covered her head was now gone and is replaced a by medium size plaster taped on the side of her head. The bruises and scratches had long healed and faded but it didn't hide the hollowness of her cheeks and the dark circles that adored her tired brown eyes. The only difference would probably be the absence of the thick cast on her leg and the presence of leg brace that replaced it. Haruhi sighed, she was supposed to feel happy. She's finally getting out of the hospital. But at the same time, she felt terrified. Terrified of now knowing what she will be facing the moment she stepped out back into the world, terrified of the new life that she will be living from now on.

Shaking her head, she resisted the urge to slap herself. _Get a grip Haruhi! You're not supposed to be scared. You're stronger that this!_ She scolded herself. She can handle this, she can do this. When did she ever turn her back and ran away from things? She can do this. She's not alone. Not anymore.

Taking a deep breathe, she wobbled towards the door of her hospital room and sighed. Opening the door she saw the reassuring faces of her grandfather and aunt. Smiling, she nodded at the two and took a seat at the wheelchair before she was wheeled out from the hospital.

…

* * *

"So where do we live again?" Haruhi asked, as she watched the scenery from the tinted windows of the car. She watched in mild amusement when they slowly eased themselves out of the busy and crowded city and into the more quiet and peaceful suburbs. But right now, there had been a significant lack of houses to where they are going.

"You'll find out soon enough Haruhi. Just relax, we're almost there."

"Huh… If you say so." Haruhi mumbled. She imagined the house that the Kurosaki house held some similarities to the houses of her former Host Club buddies.

And of course she was not disappointed.

From a distance, Haruhi slowly made out a big mansion peeking over some trees as they continued to edge themselves into the road leading to their destination.

She watched in awe as they briefly stopped in front of a gate before diving up a couple more meters before they pulled through the driveway.

She looked at her grandfather and aunt in awe. "Okay. I've seen big houses before but this is a whole new level."

…

* * *

The trio was greeted by an elderly man who introduced himself as Tanaka to Haruhi. Mindful of her clutches, Haruhi looked at the interior of the house in awe. It was the perfect combination of sleek modern design with a splash of Japanese traditional culture. The walls were mostly made out of wall to ceiling windows with the most dazzling fish pond and bamboo garden. The walls were painted in neutral and earth colors making the mansion give out this cozy feel. A stark difference to the extravagant and overwhelming feeling the Suoh mansion has.

"You'll have time to explore the house Haruhi. But it's best for you to go see your new room and rest for a bit. I'll have someone to call you when dinner is served." Saeko said to Haruhi, gesturing a maid to guide the Kurosaki heiress to her room.

…

* * *

Her room was absolutely breath taking. The room was half cylindrical in shape completely with a foyer and viewing area. But what captivated her was that the edge of the foyer was sitting on half of the fish pond, giving her the perfect view of the numerous carp that lazily swam along the crystal clear waters. The walls were painted mint green and emerald for the details. There was a door situated on the far side of the room which she assumed as she personal bathroom and another on the other side which is probably a walk in closet. The bed was modern in design and was situated again the wall and facing the wall to ceiling windows that has translucent white drapes that hung as curtains. A study desk ,a couple of bookshelves and some couches are situated near the foyer's entrance.

For someone who had less in her life, seeing everything so extravagant as this can be overwhelming. Yet Haruhi prided herself that she can adjust to this life just fine.

…

* * *

Haruhi was currently reading an interesting book when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Miss Haruhi. Mistress Saeko wanted you to know that dinner will be served in five minutes. She wanted me to escort you down the dinner hall."

Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she grabbed her clutches and smiled the flushed maid. "Alright, lead the way please."

"Ah good Haruhi you're here. Dinner is just about to be served." Saeko greeted Haruhi, guiding her to seat on the right side of the head chair where Mamoru is currently sitting in.

"I trust that the room was to your liking?" Mamoru asked, flashing Haruhi his dazzling grandfatherly smile.

"The room was beautiful grandpa. I love it. Thank you."

"Alright dinner is served~"

…

* * *

Haruhi found herself not long after dinner wandering aimlessly around the mansion. She intended to familiarize herself with the in and out of the place as quickly as her still recovering legs allow her. She examined the numerous portraits mounted and placed along the walls of the main living room of the house. There was modern style fireplace on the center wall and a couple of plush couches and love seats around a black coffee table. Slowly, she took a seat on one of the high back chairs and continued to look around when her eyes settled on the biggest portrait mounted on the wall just above the fire place. It was a family picture. She could see that is was a family of four, she recognize her grandfather immediately, he was younger in the picture but look just as imposing as he is, but the smile on his face betrayed his usual stoic and cold demeanor. Seated on the plush chair on his side was a woman, she had a youthful face with dark brown hair and the greenest eyes. She blinked, for a second she thought she saw her reflection on the woman. Except for the eyes, she could pass as her twin.

"Well that was interesting…" she mumbled.

"Interesting in what way if you don't mind me asking." Mamoru's voice rang along the living room as the Kurosaki patriarch took the empty chair right across Haruhi.

"The woman on the picture, the one sitting down, I look awfully like her." Haruhi mumbled, her eyes still trained on the portrait.

"Yes you do look a lot like her, you grandmother; Kaori. Well except for the eyes, you got mine." Mamoru commented as looked at the portrait with fondness.

Haruhi's eyes traveled along the portrait when she finally settled on the smiling look of the young lady standing right next to her grandmother. Haruhi found her smile beautiful and familiar.

"That's my mother is it?"

"Yes she is. My youngest."

Haruhi smiled, flashes of images suddenly appeared on her mind. Strangely, she didn't feel any discomfort at all.

"I remembered something…" Haruhi breathed. "I remember seeing her smiling at me, she was holding my hand, holding me." She lifted her hand and gently placed it on her forehead. "I remember her kisses. My mother's…"

Mamoru was thrilled that Haruhi is starting to remember Kotoko and smiled encouragingly at his granddaughter. It was only a matter of time and Haruhi will remember everything.

"Your mother is a special child. She and Saeko only brought happiness and delight to your grandmother and I. She was smart, clever and very resourceful." Mamoru looked Haruhi dearingly. "Yet, fate deemed it fit to take her away from us far too early. It was a very big mistake on our part and we will forever regret doing it."

Haruhi leaned over to her grandfather and held his hand with hers. "When she left, it broke your grandmother's heart. The family was never the same."

"We can never control how our lives will turn out grandpa. There is a reason why it happened. We can only choose the way were going to live it." Haruhi whispered, a small smile ghosted her features as two brown eyes looked intently with one another.

"This is what it should have been Haruhi. Different from what I had imagined it, but this is what it should had been. I'm glad that we found you."

"And you're never going to lose me."

…

* * *

A tall slim man with jet black hair smoothly walked out the plane gate, lugging behind a small black suitcase. Onyx black eyes that were hidden behind the black stylish shades looked around the gateway and sighed.

"Welcome back Ootori-sama. Your ride back to Ootori mansion is waiting for you just outside the terminal."

The ravenhead curtly nodded before he pulled his baggage behind him and made his way out of the terminal. Cool crisp wind welcomed his face as he stepped out from the airport. Long slender fingers ran itself along his black tresses before pulling off the shades, revealing his sharp eyes.

Five years had passed since he last stepped foot on his home country. Yet he felt like it was only yesterday when he reluctantly left. But the year has been good to him, studying medicine abroad had paid off quite well and now he's a renowned surgeon. But it didn't go quite well with the longing that he had felt all the years that he had been gone.

Shaking of his inner thoughts, he reserved it for another time. He boarded the black sleek car and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. He idly wondered about his friends are doing. It's been a while since he last talked to any of them. He is (as much as he hates to admit it) looking forward in seeing them again, especially a certain brunette commoner that he had missed so dearly.

"Welcome back Ootori Kyoya-sama. Where to sir?" The driver greeted him from the driver seat.

"Home."

* * *

 **Chapter Three Done!**

 **A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY! THANKS FOR GIVING ME ANOTHER CHANCE WITH THIS STORY. I'M GLAD THAT IT WAS BEING WELCOMED WARMLY BY THIS WONDERFUL FANDOM!**

 **Sooo as all have read, Kyoya has made an appearance. Yes earlier than the original story but of course I planned on this happening already. I do hope that you guys are alright will the changes here. And to be honest, as the story progresses, this story will more different than the original story. I'm going to do my best to deliver guys!**

 **Please tell me what you think about this chapter! I'm still straightening the next chapter but I'll post it after I finish writing the next chapter of my Harry Potter fanfiction.**

 **Thanks again~ I'll see you all soon!**

 **stolideux**


End file.
